The present invention relates to a device for EMC-shielding an incoming or an outgoing cable or the like which is connected by means of a cable connector to a printed circuit board inserted in a magazine by means of a corresponding board connector on said board, wherein the printed circuit board includes a board front having an opening through which the cable connecting device is connected to the board connecting device.
The electronic components of telecommunications systems often need to be shielded against electromagnetic radiation, particularly in view of the fact that present day requirements are based on much the higher frequencies, up to 5 GHz, that are to be attenuated, or dampened, from the surroundings, so as not to be influenced by external disturbances and so as not themselves to disturb other parts of the equipment to which they are fitted, as a result of radiation from the components concerned. The need to shield reliably incoming or outgoing cables and the like is particularly great. In this regard, it is important that associated elements are properly earthed in relation to one another. Several different solutions have been proposed to this end. However, none of the devices proposed have solved the shielding and earthing problem satisfactorily, in a simple, inexpensive and worksaving manner.